Marionette
by OragamiBeauty
Summary: Haruno Sakura is Perfect. She's beautiful, smart, everyone's bestfriend. She is a Superior Marionette. But she is sick with this life of Perfection, she has to Get Away, has to Recreate herself. Rated M for Profanity, Sexual Situations, and Other Stuff
1. The Stage

_**A/N:**_** Hello, I'm OragamiBeauty! You can call me Gami, if ya wanna! Read & Review, please.  
Me no own Naruto, so you no sue, m'kay?**

* * *

~*Marionette*~

"I'm really looking forward to going to Konohagakure High School next year. I can't wait."

Slowly I lift my head, staring out at the audience. My hands rest on the podium, relaxed, my nails perfectly manicured, the nail polish a midnight blue with silver streaks. My chin is tipped up, shoulders back, spine perfectly straight, posture alert but open. Lips -no lip gloss, no lip stick, just chap stick- curved into a friendly smile, cheeks flushed. Humble. Friendly. Responsible. The stance…

… of a Superior Marionette.

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

I tug the brush through my waist-length tresses, staring at the face in the mirror.

Cherry-blossom hair, pulled back with a pale grey headband.

Sour-apple eyes, fringed by naturally thick dark pink lashes.

Pouty lips, bow-shaped, perpetually smiling.

Smooth, translucent complexion, like ivory porcelain.

The face of a beautifully-painted puppet…

…of a Superior Marionette.

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

I set my lunch box -_HelloKitty_- in between Naruto's ramen cup and Sasuke's canister of tomato soup. We were such an imperfect little tripod.

Uzumaki Naruto, the troublemaking guy with a contagious grin.

Uchiha Sasuke, the moody prettyboy that scowled more than he spoke.

And then, me. Haruno Sakura. Top of her class, the captain of the Konohagakure Junior High tennis team, Principle Tsunade's favorite student, the girl that everyone was friends with.

Naruto and I chatted pleasantly, with Sasuke throwing in sarcastic comments every so often. Some of the others started to arrived.

Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Chouji -the most unlikely, adorable couple in our grade- were the first to sit down. Then Hyuuga Hinata, who is in love with Naruto -though the idiot is completely clueless-, and Hyuuga Neji.

"SAKURA-CHAN." And there was Lee, holding the hand of TenTen. I don't know her surname. But, she's nice, as is the enthusiastic Lee. Nara Shikamaru was late getting here, as always, but he sent me a lazy smile before he sat down. Inuzuka Kiba, with Akimaru, sat down, immediately stealing Shikamaru's apple and launching into a loud story about third period Math.

People kept arriving, and even those that didn't sit with us stopped by to chat. So many friends, all smiling and laughing -with the exception of Neji and Sasuke, but that was to be expected-, all having fun.

And me, the one that was supposedly the glue that held this motley crew together.

I felt as if I were stuck inside a glass box, staring out, watching them through a thin barrier. The barrier…

… of a Superior Marionette.

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

The day I left was a wonderful day. I would miss these people, these friendly people that I loved so very much.

But I couldn't stand it anymore, this pressure to be _perfect_, to be _happy_.

And so I ran away to Daddy. In Amegakure. Where I could reinvent myself.

I ran away from this perfect little world, this perfect little stage.

I broke the strings that bound me to this strings that pulled me along in this perfect life. The strings…

… of a Superior Marionette.


	2. The Sins

_**A/N:**_** Hello! I do not own Naruto, so don't sue me! Also, have fun reading my abomination!**

* * *

~*Marionette*~

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san. I've read your file, and I find that I'm _very_ much looking forward to having you here at Amegakure High School."

I slowly rose my gaze to the principle's, staring right into his eyes, defiant.

Perverted -_handsome__**- **_old man with a predatory smile.

"I assure you, Principle Orochimaru, that the feeling is mutual. I'm looking forward to being here at Ame High. _Very_ much so."

He handed me my papers -schedule, map of the school, and a note explaining that I was the transfer student- and walked me over to the door of his office. He opened the door, but before I could exit, he put his hand on the bare skin of my bicep -lean muscle from tennis, shown off by a bright orange tank top- and spoke.

"Why don't you stop be at the end of the day, Sakura-san? To tell me how your day went."

I glanced at him, letting my eyes rove over him.

He couldn't have been more than thirty, with pale skin and long black hair, his eyes a cat-like golden-green. Lips curved into a silky smile.

Handsome.

Forbidden.

_Perfect_.

"Of course, Principle Orochimaru. And, please, call me Sakura-chan." I waited until he lifted his hand from my arm, then walked out of the office and down the hall.

I would not be the Perfect Girl.

I refused.

But… maybe I would be the Principle's favorite. After all, Principle Orochimaru was _quite_ gorgeous.

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

I was not accepted.

My hair was bright pink, my eyes large and doe-like, my height decidedly short.

I was alien to them, this picture of innocence and perfection, even in my midriff-bearing orange tank top and low-riding camouflage cargo pants, my clunky combat boots and leather bangle-bracelets.

The females decided, on that first day, that I was not one of them. All of them. The popular girls -_slutty, snotty whores_- in their too-short skirts, sneered at me. The athletic girls -_pompous, arrogant bitches_- turned away from me, even as I beat their fastest swimmer by a solid ten seconds. The smart girls -_stuck up, ugly, bitter_- rolled their eyes, even when I -a freshman- leveled into juniors' AP classes. Even the shy girls -_wimpy dorks_- walked away from me.

The males decided I was okay. The popular guys leered at me and made lewd comments when I walked into first period English I. The athletic guys gave me grins and winks, flirtatious but not harrassing. The shy guys blushed and stuttered "H-hello" when I sat down in a free seat by them. The smart guys sent me respectful nods, as if they could sense the brains I hid behind the slacker-slouch I had adopted by the second day.

However, it was the delinquents I found myself drifting towards. Their tattoos screamed danger, their piercings flaunting rebellion, their disinterested eyes narrowing into intimidating glares.

They rejected me each time I attempted to speak to them.

But I didn't give up.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," I would say.

"Poseur."

"Loser."  
"Reject."

Rejection.

Rejection.

Rejection.

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

"Did you have a nice first day, Sakura-chan?" Orochimaru closed the door behind me, his eyes twinkling as I sat down in front of his desk.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna like it here." I lied easily, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind my ear, flicking my eyes up the column of his neck, studying his lips, admiring his cheekbones, before finally leveling my gaze with his.

Predator.

Delicious.

"That's good. Now, do you have any questions? Anything I can help you with?" He stood behind me now, leaning over my shoulder slightly, his black tresses tickling the back of my neck as he lowered his mouth to my ear.

Delicious.

Predator.

"Actually… yes. I was wondering if you could help my with my AP Chemistry homework, Principle Oro-"

"Please, Sakura-chan. Call me Orochimaru-sama."

Secret smile-smirks exchanged.

Delicious.

"… Orochimaru-sama, would you please help me with my AP Chemistry homework? I heard you used to be the Chemistry teacher, so…"

"Of course, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

The second week of school went like the first.

I ate lunch by myself outside, sitting on one of the many empty picnic tables, my lunch box now decorated with various _**se**__XXX__**i**_stickers, the blatantly sexual graphics attracting raised eyebrows and scandalous whispers.

I ignored them, munching on my bright green apple, flipping through my Advanced Pre-Calculus textbook, making sure I had all of my homework finished.

"Hey, Princess. You're sitting in our spot." I glanced up, pausing.

The delinquents.

Tayuya, Juugo, Suigetsu.

I had already lost my attraction to them. I didn't want a label, even if it was the perfect anti-everything label. To be stereotyped, that was letting someone else control how people saw me.

"My name is Sakura. Anyways, so what if this is your spot?" I asked, unafraid, despite the fact that each of them practically lived in detention for getting into fights.

For winning those fights.

"You do realize who you're talkin' to, _Princess_?" Tayuya had a handful of my shirt -once again, a midriff-bearing tank top. Today it was neon green- and her face was close to mine. I stared her right in the face, still unafraid.

Predator.

"Some whore with bad breath." I heard Juugo snicker, while Suigetsu was laughing loudly.

"You _cunt_!" I barely registered Tayuya's words before her palm hit my cheek. It stung. But it didn't hurt very badly.

Predator.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She demanded, her hand now in my long hair, yanking it back.

She wasn't a predator, though.

Just a bully.

"Haruno Sakura. You must be stupider than you look. Didn't think that was possible." She yanked again, and this time it was her fist that connected with my cheek.

Pain.

But not enough to make me give in yet.

Maybe I was the stupid one.

"_Bitch._" Juugo and Suigetsu were oddly silent, and I could feel their gazes boring into me. But I kept my blank gaze on Tayuya, staring back at her.

Unafraid.

Stupid.

"Are you going to keep hitting me? Because I kind of want to finish my lunch." Her lips twisted into a smirk, and when she spoke, it was amused.

"I'll teach you to be afraid of me, Princess. I'll show you why no one messes with us."

"Alright then."

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

When I woke up, I was in Orochimaru-sama's office, laying on the couch. But my head wasn't against a soft cushion. I could tell that much.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake." I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a little.

"Orochimaru-sama?" My head was in his lap, and he was holding a bag of ice against my cheek.

"I found you out in the courtyard. Who did this?"

"I don't know. I… I can't remember." But I did remember.

Bully.

Fists.

But, the last thing I remember was being on the ground, aching all over, watching as she got out a knife.

"Am I bleeding?" I asked, not moving, because I feared that it might make the pain come back.

"No. But... you're hair…" He brushed his fingers through my hair, and I could feel the difference. I immediately jerked up, ignoring the way the room spun, and stumbled over to the mirror that was hung on the wall behind his desk.

My hair.

My beautiful pink hair.

I lifted my hand, running my fingers through my hair. It was cut short, to my jaw, in an uneven, crude cut. It was obviously done with a knife, not scissors.

"My hair."

"Sakura-chan."

"My face…" I touched the bruises on my cheek and jaw. She hadn't blacked my eyes, but the marks on my face were already blue.

"… that _bitch_." I felt anger thrum through my veins, a red haze settling over my gaze, my hands curling into fists, my jaw clenched tight.

Rage.

"Sakura-chan… I can help you get back at whoever did this to you." He stood dangerously close to her, one hand on her shoulder, the other stroking her cheek affectionately.

Predator.

"How?" I asked, glancing back at him, my eyes wild, his eyes showing a satisfaction that made my skin crawl in a delicious way, even in my haze.

"I can show you how to fight. Every day, after school, come to my house, and I'll show you how to use your smallness to your advantage, how to take down someone twice your size, someone with twice your strength."

"… and what would you want in exchange, Orochimaru-sama?" He smirked, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"I think you know, Sakura-chan."

"Deal."

Predator_._

Delicious.

Rage.

Unafraid.

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

"Don't just dodge me, Sakura. Fight back." I turned just in time, avoiding his fist, but the other slammed into my jaw with enough force to make me see stars. But, I stayed on my feet, stumbling back a few steps before gaining my footing.

"I can't!" I cried out in frustration, avoiding another hit.

"TRY." He ordered, his fist shooting out again. But I didn't avoid it this time. I twisted, leaning into it, letting it hit my shoulder with jarring power. But, my own fist shot out, hitting him squarely in the solar plexus, knocking the breath out of him. But, my exhilaration was short-lived, because he grabbed my arm and twisted it, making me hiss with pain.

"You win!" I called out, wincing. He slowly loosened his grip, moving my arm back to its normal stance. But he didn't release me. He pushed me back, gently, and I allowed myself to step backwards, but I was against a wall.

Predator.

He looked even more delicious than usual. His shirt had been discarded, showing off his defined abdominals, the smooth muscles of his arms. His black slacks rode low on his hips, and I got a wonderful view of the snake tattoo curled around his hip bone.

"I always do, Sakura-hime." His words were a caress, making me shudder as he pressed up close to me, his hand grasping my chin. I met his gaze, holding it as he tilted my head up, leaning down dangerously close. His hot breath fanned against my lips. I swallowed, feeling a little shiver slither up and down my spine.

"Orochimaru-sama," I whispered, my eyes closing as he pressed his lips against mine.

He had grown on me, became my addiction. I treasured these afternoons at his house, not only because of the fighting lessons, but also because of these stolen moments.

Forbidden.

His fingers brushed up my ribcage, teasing, and I parted my lips, his tongue immediately sliding in. I mewled as his tongue stroked mine, his taste intoxicating. It was slightly bitter, like pomegranates, but extremely sweet, like pears. It was purely _him_.

"Mine. Only mine," He murmured against my mouth, then let his lips wander down to my neck, kissing my pulse point before biting down. I couldn't help the little moan that escaped me, reaching up and tangling my fingers in his silky hair, biting my lip as he soothed the red mark with gentle kisses, his lips trailing down even farther, hitting my collarbone. He quickly undid the buttons of my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders, nuzzling the area between my breasts.

"My sweet little Sakura-chan. So good, so innocent, yet so… _sinfully bad._" My bra was off, the front clasp unbuckled, his mouth on my nipples. He wreaked havoc on my body, kissing, sucking, biting.

I felt something prod at my leg, making my cheeks flush, despite the fact that it had already been two months since the little deal had started. He had never pushed me past my boundaries, but I could tell something was different. He seemed so… _gentle_. And Orochimaru-sama was never gentle.

My breath hitched when he pushed my skirt down, but I kicked it off, obliging him.

"Sakura-chan, has anyone ever touched you here?" He brushed his fingers against my panties, his touch teasing, making my breath come out as little pants.

"N-no. N-never." I bit my lip when he chuckled.

"Good." Then my panties were down and he was stroking me, making my heart pound and little moans escape my lips. When he pushed a finger into me, I gasped, digging my fingers into his back, eyes clenched shut.

_Delicious._

He slowly slid it out, then back in, torturing me.

"Do you like this, Sakura-chan? Hmm? Does it make you feel good? Do you want more?" He asked, his voice low and husky, and his eyes were dark with lust as he watched me squirm against him.

"Y-yes." The moment I spoke, he added another finger, his pace picking up. I felt my hips bucking against his hand, involuntary, and my cheeks heated even more. I turned my face from him, embarrassed, but he reached up with his free hand, turning me back to him, his smile amused.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're so beautiful when you blush, my little Sakura-chan." I felt my pulse thrum violently, my breathing speeding up.

But then his fingers were gone. I made a little noise of disappointment, staring at him questioningly. Then his hand grasped mine, guiding it to the button of his slacks.

"Now you, Sakura-chan." I nodded, but moved away from the wall, taking a step away from him. Then I pressed against him, sandwiching him between my body and the wall, stroking him through his pants.

"Orochimaru-sama. I want to please you." Then _his_ breath hitched, because his pants were unbuttoned and I was on my knees, tugging down his boxers. I didn't hesitate, didn't pause, immediately taking his erection into my mouth.

"_Sakura_." His words were practically a shout as he grasped my hair in his hands, his hips bucking against me slightly. I felt the need to gag, but pushed it down, instead beginning to bob my head. I toyed with the little balls of flesh at the base of his shaft, enjoying the way he panted and groaned, the light bouncing off the sweat that slicked his body.

Gorgeous.

"You dirty little girl. I never would've thought my Sakura-chan was so naughty." He ground out, his lips curving into a smirk as he tugged on my hair. I chastised him, running my teeth over his member, making him hiss and tug on my hair. His hips pressed forward slightly, thrusting himself more into my mouth, and I once again had to force my gag relax down, though I could feel him bump against the back of my throat. I hummed slightly.

He broke.

I swallowed, and waited for him to draw himself from my mouth. When he did, I reached up and wiped my mouth with my hand, giving him an innocent smile.

"You taste good, Orochimaru-sama." His chuckle was throaty.

Dangerous.

"Come here, Sakura-chan. I want… _more_." He drew me up, into his arms, his lips on mine once again. We were both coated with sweat, our bodies slick and smooth as he pressed me to the wall again. When we pulled away for a breath, we were both panting again.

"Orochimaru-sama, I need you." I stroked his erection -slightly surprised that he was already hard again-, vaguely wondering how many times we had done this.

Toying with one another, without ever actually having sex.

Maybe because sex would make this real, would make it more than a game?

"I need you," I repeated, nipping at his neck. I sucked at the skin beneath his jaw, leaving an angry red mark.

Mine.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan?" His voice was strained, as I danced my fingertips over the length of his member.

"Yes. Oh, Kami-sama, yes." I breathed the words against his neck. I felt no anxiety, no fear. I knew it would hurt, but I wanted to know how it would feel to be filled with him.

He grasped my hips, lining his erection up with my yoni. _**{A/N: I don't like the word vagina, so…} **_

And then I split in half.

"Shh, Sakura-chan. Shhh." I whimpered, digging my nails into his back. He was completely still. After a few moments, the pain started to fade. I gave an experimental rock of my hips, both of us moaning. And then we went wild. He was fast and hard. There was no more gentleness. I moaned and screamed and mewled, my head tossed back against the wall, his hands grasping my rump, angling me so he slid deeper with each thrust of his hips.

"Damn it, Sakura… you're so _tight_." He ground the words out in between grunts, but I couldn't grasp the words in my mind enough to reply. My brain was mush and I was putty in his hands.

And then he hit this spot inside of me and the whole world exploded.

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

I traced my fingers over his chest as we lay in the middle of his living room-turned-fighting room.

"You know, this makes you a pedophile," I told him, conversationally. He snorted, smirking.

"And it makes you a slut, dearest Sakura-chan."

"Touché." I rolled over onto my stomach before pushing myself to my feet. He sat up, watching me walk over to where my clothes were piled.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, leaning his hand down onto his palm.

"I have to be home before my dad gets home from work. I told him that you were tutoring me in AP Chemistry after school." I yanked on my underwear and skirt, then my bra and shirt, buttoning it up quickly.

But, before I could walk out the front door of the large manor, Orochimaru-sama spoke.

"Don't forget what I said, Sakura-chan. You can't just dodge. You have to attack, too. And, also, don't be afraid to play dirty." I gave him a contemplative look.

Predator.

Then I turned and left.

~*-^-*~

~*Marionette*~

"Is that a hickey?" I glanced up, wondering who was talking to me. Me, the outcast in a school of outcasts.

Suigetsu.

"Maybe." I tilted my head, eyeing him curiously. He smirked, sitting down beside me on the picnic table.

"Who gave it to you?" I sighed, about to give a noncommital reply, but I didn't get the chance.

"Sakura-chan, you forgot this yesterday." I blinked, looking up at the black-haired man. He was doing that smile-smirk of his, all silky and smooth, as he held out my tattered green corduroy messenger bag.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." I took it from him, my lips curving into a smile. I ignored Suigetsu's raised eyebrow, instead looking expectantly at Orochimaru.

"No studying this afternoon, Sakura-chan. I have a teacher's meeting." He rolled his eyes, making a face. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, then grinned.

"Alright." He started to walk away, calling over his shoulder,

"I'll give you a call, though, if it ends early, Sakura-chan." I grasped the bookbag to my chest, my smile remaining, but it instantly faded when Suigetsu snickered.

"Sleeping with the principle? How cliché." I glared at him, snapping,

"Oh, shut up, you blue-haired freak." His smirk faded, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Says the pink-haired bitch." I returned his glare, my jaw clenched.

"Jackass."

"Slut."

"Shitface."

"_Bitch_." I reacted. I didn't think, didn't hesitate. Just react. I leaned back, narrowly avoiding his fist, then leaned forward not a second later, biting him. I dug my teeth in, feeling skin give away beneath my incisors, the metallic taste of blood invading my mouth, my hands grasping his forearm.

"What the hell?!" He sounded slightly panicked, trying to jerk his arm away, hitting the back of my head. I opened my mouth, but my grip on his arm tightened. And then I snapped his radius like it was a twig.

I could still remember Orochimaru-sama showing me where the bone was using a model skeleton. He showed me the little indent in the bone, the curve of the tendons were it would be.

Suigetsu's screams of pain brought me back to this moment, and I noticed that I was twisting his arm a tad.

The sight of the bone sticking out of the skin…

It didn't sicken me as I thought it would have. In fact, I got a sick sort of pleasure listening to the sound of the bones rubbing together, outside of their muscle prison. But, I let go of him, grabbing my messenger bag and lunch box.

I gave him my most blank stare, watching as he cradled the arm close to his chest. When I spoke, my words were mostly emotionless, with an amused edge.

"You and your stupid friends had better leave me alone. If not…" I smirked, shrugging.

"Well, all I can say is that it'll be much worse next time."

Predator.

I walked away.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading this abomination that is my fanfic! I will update soon, because I like this a lot ;D Review, Mon Cherie.**


End file.
